


The mind electric

by Lovely_Boywife



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Sir Kink, bottom dream lol, electrostim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Boywife/pseuds/Lovely_Boywife
Summary: Dream gets off to the shock collar lolz
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 115





	The mind electric

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short bc I’m unmotivated lol
> 
> This is based on their personas, both Dream and George are straight. Don’t send this to any ccs. Happy reading :)

When the idea of a shock collar was brought up, Dream was a bit too eager. He had instantly accepted the challenge. Of course, George was suspicious. He didn’t push with any questions or anything, but he made a mental note of how he could hear the smile in Dream’s voice.

When the day finally came, Dream was already online when George had dragged himself out of bed and started a call. was 6 AM for him and 11 AM for Dream. 

“Good morning George!” Dream’s voice was far too cheerful for someone who was about to get shocked. “Mornin. You got the collar?” Dream nodded, forgetting George couldn’t see him. “Yea, I have it on.” Jokingly, George made a request.

“Show me.”

He hadn’t meant to sound so demanding, but it worked, as he got a snap from Dream only a minute later. He didn’t have the heart to tell the excited man that he was joking, so he opened it up and...

Holy shit.

The picture was a selfie, the camera had been angled down to only catch his mouth down to his collar bones. The collar was there alright, but George was more focused on the blush that reached past his collar bones and his wet, red lips. 

George cleared his throat. “Good boy. You look lovely.” He purred out. He didn’t mean for it to sound so gravely, but the way Dream stuttered a soft “t-thank you..” made it worth keeping his voice that way. 

George started up his stream and did his intro, making sure to let everyone know that Dream was wearing a shock collar. He watched his chat go wild and snorted. “You ready Dreamie?” Dream laughed. “Sure am, Georgie.” They shared a chuckle and started up Minecraft. Dream loaded in and immediately ran up to George to punch him playfully. George hit back, and shocks were sent through Dream’s body. it fucking hurt. His muscles tensed up and he choked on his saliva as a second hit was registered.

Despite all the pain and discomfort, Dream could feel arousal pooling in his stomach. He was half hard from only two shocks. He regained his composure and sighed shakily. “It definitely works.” George cackled. “That’s good, now I can watch you absolutely fail at beating Minecraft.” Dream feigned anger and sighed again, punching George and running off to get wood.

Things were okay for the first 5 minutes or so, but they started to take a turn when the sun set. A zombie started attacking Dream and he could hardly fight back, too overwhelmed by pleasure and pain coursing through his veins. He killed the monster and hid in a hole while he recovered. He muted himself and quickly texted George.

Dre: George  
Dre: George   
Gogy: huh  
Dre: mute yourself on stream  
Gogy: ok  
Gogy: done 

Dream unmuted himself on call, panting filling George’s ears. “I-I’m sorry I- the shocks are too much-“ he whined, biting his lip. George was confused. “Does it hurt? I can turn it off and we can just play normally-“ George was cut off with a whimper. 

“N-no that’s not the problem. Its hurting b-but in a good way..” it took a second to register, but George realized what he meant. His face heated up and he dragged his lip between his teeth. “Do you want me to turn it off? The program?” Dream couldn’t bring himself to answer vocally, instead turning on his camera and shaking his head. 

Christ. Dream was gorgeous. His face was completely red, his lips slightly bloody from being bitten so hard. He had long blonde hair that reached his shoulders. His grey eyes were glassy and filled with lust. George noticed he was staring and looked back to his screen, which was broadcasting his every move. He looked like a mess. He turned his camera off and focused his attention back to his phone.

Dream was still squirming in place, blushing hard. “You look so pretty, all riled up from me shocking you.” Dream whined, overwhelmed by the praise. George didn’t stop. “I want to start this back up and watch you writhe. I wanna see you touch yourself. I want you to know that the only thing keeping this little secret safe from the world is me. You’re in my control.” George wasn’t even listening to himself speak anymore. He was too focused on the way Dream was falling apart right before his eyes.

“Yes- please, please George I wanna be yours I- ah!” George has hit Dreams Minecraft character again to see what would happen, expecting maybe a whimper. He got a full on moan. “-I could cum just from this, Georgie please let me-“ the Brit bit his lip harder and palmed himself through his jeans.

“You can touch yourself Dreamie, but I want to see you do it.” Dream shivered and moved from his desk to his bed, balancing his camera on some pillows and moving back so his whole body was in frame. He pulled his boxers down and stroked his painfully hard cock. “You’re so pretty Dream, you look so good like this.” 

The blonde whined at the praise and bucked upwards into his hand. George groaned and continued to palm himself. “Georgie-sir- I’m close! Please, please let me cum!!” Sir? That was new. He pulled himself out of his jeans and stroked his cock in time with Dream, who had tears of pleasure rolling down his face.

“Gonna cum too, baby. Call me sir again and I’ll let you.” Dream’s hips stuttered. “Sir- sir!! I belong to you, make me yours!” George moaned and shakily reached towards his mouse to hit Dream one more time. A final shock had Dream screaming as he came hard. George came with him, basking in the sight of Dream looking utterly destroyed.

They took a few moments to calm down and clean up. Dream settles back on his bed and sighed happily. “You good, Dreamie?” Dream nodded. “More than good. Thank you.” George grinned and went back to the stream, Unmuting and turning his camera back on.

“Hey guys! Sorry for the sudden intermission, I had to fix my WiFi. Let’s get back to the game, Dreamie. You’re taking too long.” the blonde rolled his eyes. “Daddy, chill.” George choked and Dream wheezed. They could discuss this another time. For now, they had to finish the stream.


End file.
